100 por ciento mujer
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡El inevitable encuentro con las hadas! Pero Akito... ¿Akito? Vean ustedes mismos, gracias por su paciencia y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**100 por ciento mujer**. -Capi uno El cambio

Cierto noche, Akito recorría por mera costumbre los pasillos de la casa Sohma, cuando se encontró con algo que jamás había visto.

Entró a una habitación que, además de sucia y deteriorada por el polvo, tenía una extraña caja que brillaba de una manera sumamente intensa.

Al tomarla entre sus manos, lo primero que hizo fue salir de ahi, ya que el polvo comenzó a incomodarla...

- puaj! cof cof cof, maldito polvo, cof ojalá te mueras, cof cof.

Ya fuera de ahi, se dirigió a su habitación, y sacando a Kureno de su vista, se dedicó a observar el misterioso objeto.

-Parece una cajita con cristal -dijo tras analizarla- pero no sé como demonios voy a abrirla.

Y vencida por el sueño, se recostó en su futón, sin darse cuenta de que la misteriosa cajita comenzó a brillar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Tan pronto abrió los ojos, lo primero que Akito vio fue que la cajita se había abierto.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Y al levantar la mirada, descubrió a una pequeña hadita sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LIBERARME.

Akito se quedó sin palabras. Luego se incorporó, salió de su cuarto y, con Kureno en mano, le enseñó la ventana.

-¿Qué hay ahi?

-Yo no veo nada Akito¿te sientes mal o algo?

-¡LARGATE! Es muy temprano para que me molestes, tómate el día si quieres.

-D-de acuerdo, no te molesto, Akito.

Pero, el hada seguía ahí.

-Si eres una alucinación, déjame decirte que aún no tomo mis medicamentos y es científicamente imposible que aparezcas a menos que yo esté sumergida en una mortal fiebre -se toca la frente- y no lo estoy.

-NO TE APURES, NO ESTÁS ENFERMA Y YO NO SOY UNA ALUCINACIÓN. ME LLAMO ZALEK Y SOY UN HADA.

-Se nota.

-ESTABA APRISIONADA EN ESA CAJA DESDE HACE YA MUCHAS GENERACIONES, ME HABÍA ENCERRADO UN JEFE DE FAMILIA QUE TAMBIÉN ERA MUJER Y QUE, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ, ESCONDÍA SU IMAGEN INNECESARIAMENTE...

-Momento¿había otra mujer como jefe de familia, con el mismo hechizo y todo?

-SI, PERO LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ELLA ERA CRUEL, OPRESIVA Y TOTALMENTE AUTORITARIA. TU ERES UN TERRÓN DE AZUCAR COMPARADA CON ELLA, Y HABLANDO DE AZUCAR, TENGO HAMBRE. ¿ME PUEDES CONSEGUIR UN POCO DE MIEL?

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

-AH! ESO FUE LO MÁXIMO, MUCHAS GRACIAS. TENÍA CASI 100 AÑOS SIN COMER, YA NO TENÍA FUERZAS NI PARA VOLAR.

-Mjá¿y por qué te encerraron?

-LA VERDAD, JAMÁS LO SUPE. BUENO, QUIZÁ FUE POR QUE ELLA ROMPIÓ MI CASA, ES QUE VIVÍA EN UNA RAMA, Y DE CASTIGO, LA HICE PLANA XDDDDDDDDD AÚN RECUERDO LA EXPRESIÓN DE SU ROSTRO, FUE PARA MORIR DE LA RISA.

-¿Y por eso YO también estoy plana?

-AH NO. TU ESTÁS PLANA POR QUE DESDE PEQUEÑA NO TE HAN ALIMENTADO ADECUADAMENTE Y HASTA LA FECHA, PERO BUENO. NADA TENGO YA QUE HACER AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE BUSCARÉ UN NUEVO LUGAR PARA VIVIR, NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERTE.

-¿De qué?

-DE HABERME LIBERADO. COMO TE DIJE, A COMPARACIÓN DE "ELLA", ERES UN AMOR. JUSTO AL ATARDECER TENDRÁS LO QUE MERECES, BAY-CHAN!

Y el hada desapareció con la brisa que entró por la ventana. Akito sacudió un poco su cabeza, pensando que tal vez el polvo de la habitación sí le hizo daño y se dispuso a desayunar (por que estaba muy perpleja con el asunto del hada).

A ESO DE LA TARDE...

-Disculpe, Akito, el joven Shigure ha venido a visitarle -abre lentamente la puerta- ¿Joven Akito? No quiero interrumpir su siesta pero... O.O'''

-Uhm -Akito se levanta- ¿qué sucede?

-E-e-e-e-el jo-jo-joven Shi-Shi-Shigu-gu-gu-re...

-Solo deja de tartamudear y dile que pase.

-S-s-Sí, lo que ordene.

Sobra decir que la sirvienta se retiró restregándose los ojos. A los pocos instantes, Shigure entraba listo para dar el reporte mensual (¿trabajador de walterman o qué?)

-Akito, no vas a creer lo que... O.O

-¿Qué pasa Shigure?

El escritor se quedó con la boca abierta, y Akito notó que fue casi la misma reacción que tuvo la sirvienta.

-Si se trata de una broma, más vale que no me hagan enojar¿qué diablos pasa Shigure?

Temblando, Shigure se acercó hasta estar frente a Akito, levantó sus manos y comenzó a tocarla.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO¡DEPRAVADO¿POR QUÉ ME TO...?

Y tras asestarle un golpe, Akito descubrió la causa de esas extrañas reacciones al verse reflejada en el espejo...

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado, Akito corrió hasta la cocina (luego de hacerse perdido por media casa) y tomó el cuchillo con el que una de las sirvientas dispusiera a hacer la cena...

-¿Joven Akito! -gritaron todas las personas ahí presentes y de inmediato trataron de detenerla- ¡CALMESE¡SI SE SUICIDA EL MUNDO NO MUERE, PERO TODOS NOSOTROS SÍ¡NO COMETA TONTERÍAS, POR FAVOR¿QUE IMPORTA QUE SHIGURE-SAN LA HAYA RECHAZADO, ES MUY BONITA Y AÚN HAY MUCHOS PECES EN EL MAR!

Tras forcejear un rato, Akito al fin se da por vencida y comienza a llorar...

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS... (en la casa de Hatori)

-Disculpe doctor, pero la... él... um... Akito desea verle.

Desconcertado por la forma en que solicitaron su presencia, Hatori se dirigió con maletín en mano hasta el cuarto de Akito, encontrándose con Shigure en el acto.

-Shigure¿Qué haces por aquí?

Y de inmediato tenía al joven de frente.

-Dime que no es cierto, que Akito es plana, con voz forzada, piel no tan suave y caderas...

-Shigure. Akito es Akito, y punto. Ningún ser humano puede cambiar de un momento a otro, además, la ví esta mañana. No puede tener todo eso que dices.

-Confío en tí Hatori, confío en tí.

Y al entrar, Hatori se congeló por completo.

-Hatori, tu me revisaste esta mañana, dime que no tengo esto -dijo descubriendose un poco- por favor, dime que sigo normal.

-B-bueno¿por qué no me dices paso a paso qué pasó?

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

-... y esa hada me dijo que me daría lo que merecía¿PERO POR QUE ME HIZO ESTO!

El pobre de Hatori estaba O.O Como Akito no dejaba de moverse al momento de dar explicaciones, difícilmente le podía quitar la vista de encima (ya conocen las razones)

-¿Hatori? Quita esa mirada, me incomodas.

-Perdón¿decías algo?

A toda respuesta, el médico salio del cuarto seguido de cuanto objeto le arrojara Akito.

-¿Hatori?

-Shigure, quizá yo me estoy volviendo loco, tal vez el hechizo nos afectó más de lo que esperábamos.

-Pero... ¿Akito tenía... ya sabes... ese "paquete"? -dijo haciendo señas alusivas al busto y caderas.

-Shigure, si me entero que le hiciste algo a Akito yo te...

-Pero yo vine hace rato, me sorprendí y emocioné tanto como tú.

-Yo no me emocioné.

-¿Y entonces "la sorpresa" te hizo babear?

Por ese comentario, Hatori clavó una aguja para inyectar de la forma más dolorosa posible a Shigure.

-¡waaaaaaah! solo te hice una pregunta.

MÁS DE RATO...

-Akito -Kureno entró a la habitación de Akito, curioso por todos los comentarios que, desde que volvió a Sohma, escuchara de su "cambio"- Akito, te compré un helado¿no gus...?

-Ni una palabra Kureno, vete.

-Pe...

-¡VETE!

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Todos los nahuales (y Tohru) comentaban en la sala de la casa de Haru acerca del nuevo look de Akito...

-Imposible -comentó un aterrado Yuki.

-¿Siempre ha sido...? -preguntó un confundido Kyo.

-Ya me lo había dicho Kureno -presumió Tohru a los chicos- pero ¿por qué se hizo pasar por hombre por tanto tiempo?

-Por que Ren manipuló a Akira, y al creer que una chica no sería capaz de dirigir a la familia, aparte de que se "vería mal", decidieron eso -puntualizó Hatori.

Los demás guardaban silencio. Evidentemente no era fácil asimilar -de por si- la noticia de la verdadera Akito y sobretodo de su actual cambio.

-Bueno, en realidad no podemos quejarnos -rompió el silencio Hatori- Su apariencia es más agradable, y tuvo menos ataques de histeria que los que calculé.

Se sumergieron en otro largo y desesperante silencio, hasta que Kagura propuso algo.

-¿Y si el maestro se encarga de enseñarle modales? Es el único que no le tiene miedo a Akito.

-Podría ser.

-Claro -comenzó Yuki- si pudo enseñarle algo a Kyo, va a poder con Akito.

-¡Ya empezaste rata desgarbada!

Y ese comentario le dolió al principe.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, gato callejero?

-Silencio -gritó Rin- No estamos aqui para pelear entre nosotros, sino para sacar provecho de la actual situación por la que pasa Akito -nadie dijo nada- y sé como convenceremos al maestro... oh sí...

¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Rin?  
¿Volveremos a ver al hada?  
¿Cambiará el caracter de Akito?  
¿Aceptará el maestro hacerse cargo de enseñarle modales a Akito?

Continuará...

Quien logre responder al menos 2 de estas preguntas, le regalaré un capítulo especial de la pareja que quiera.


	2. Chapter 2

100 por ciento mujer 

Capítulo dos -Todos Unidos Transformaremos a Akito (¿porra o qué?)

-.-U en el capítulo anterior un hada le dio un cambiazo a Akito, y tras intentar suicidarse, solo le queda asimilar su situación, pero eso no se vio el capítulo pasado, así que no vale.

Los naguales debatían acerca del cambio de Akito y de cómo lo aprovecharían a su beneficio, y Rin sugirió usar al maestro...

Veamos qué dice él.

-Repíteme todo lo que dijiste Kyo, es que o.o aún no puedo creerlo.

-Verá maestro, ni yo entiendo por qué pasó. Akito dice que se le apareció un hada media loca y... pues eso. Y ahora no sabemos qué hacer y queríamos saber si podría... um...

-¿Hablar con Akito?

-Por decirlo así, aunque no creo que sea muy buena idea.

-Está bien Kyo. Entiendo que la situación no ha sido favorable para nadie, pero si quieres pedirle a Akito que no te encierre debes decirlo con firmeza y no inventar historias disparatadas¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Akito y veré que puedo hacer por tí. Es más, voy a hablar ahora mismo con él.

-Ella.

-Lo que sea.

Con la idea de que Kyo no quería ser encerrado y lo más dispuesto posible a pelear (de llegar a ser necesario) el maestro Kazuma se dirigió con todo valor a la casa principal, mientras Kyo habla con Rin y Hatori.

-No me hizo caso.

-Lo sabemos Kyo, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Entonces solo queda esperar...

Veamos ahora sí que pasa con Akito...

-¡Estás loco Ayame¿oíste¡JAMÁS ME PONDRÉ ESA ROPA DE MUJER!

-Pero Akito, mis gloriosas manos se esmeraron tanto para hacerte esos vestidos que son tan divinos como tú por el hecho de que yo los hice.

-Largo, y no lo repetiré.

Tan pronto salió Ayame, se encontró con el maestro.

-¡Oh! Ha llegado maestro. No creí que lo convencerían.

-No sé de qué hablas Ayame¿Se encuentra disponible Akito?

-Si Shigure o Kureno no la reclaman, sí.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que puede pasar.

Lo que el maestro no sabía, es que Akito, con la curiosidad por delante, se probaba los vestidos que Ayame le hiciera, por lo que comenzó a arrojarle cosas y a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir por entrar sin tocar la puerta.

-¡Pervertido¿Acaso no le enseñó su madre a tocar la puerta¡Degenerado pervertor!

-.- bueno, ya se dieron una idea. A los 5 minutos Akito ya vestía de vuelta sus yutakas y mando llamar al maestro.

-¿Qué rayos quiere? -eso es ir al grano.

Pero el maestro no podía reaccionar. Pensó un momento sus palabras antes de dar el golpe.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que me dijeron?

-¿Qué... cosa?

-Que... eres completamente mujer AHORA sí.

Y Akito le arrojó la taza de té, dando justo al blanco (considerando que el maestro se movió para esquivarlo, pero es Akito, no falla ni una, como cuando le arrojó un florero a Kanna en la cabeza y le dio a Hatori en el ojo considerando que este era al menos 30 centímetros más alto que Kanna)

-Ya comprendí la indirecta, pero necesito saber cómo pasó.

Y Akito le cuenta el capítulo pasado.

-Ahora repito mi pregunta¿qué rayos quiere?

-Venía dispuesto a que cambiaras de parecer con respecto a Kyo, pero creo que lo que voy a hacer es ir a tomar un par de aspirinas y dormir al menos medio día por que creo que me estoy perdiendo la razón. Es decir, las hadas no existen, Akito no puede tener ese cuerpo, los demás no pueden estar preocupados por...

-Largo de aquí -dijo una furiosa Akito- o yo lo sacaré a patadas.

-...y de ser Akito, ya hubiera lanzado golpes a diestra y siniestra, considerando que es la persona más desequilibrada que haya existido en la familia...

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Afuera, los demás solo escuchaban los gritos histéricos de Akito hasta que el maestro salió con un enorme parche en la cara y una minifuente de sangre en la cabeza.

-Kyo¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Le dije maestro!

-Ya no griten -impuso la calma Hatori- Ahora sabemos que el maestro no puede hacer nada por Akito.

-¿Qué¿Era eso lo que querían que hiciera?

-Nunca me entendió maestro, por eso pasó todo eso.

-Y por que eres un gato tonto.

-¡Cállate rata!

-Basta -el maestro interrumpio- bien, veré como puedo hacer que Akito acepte su actual situación, y ustedes empiecen a buscar al hada.

-¿Qué?

-No basta con el hechizo de la familia, y luego la maldición de un hada, es demasiado, hay que ponerle fin a la situación.

-Pero a nadie le molesta el cambio de Akito, solo queremos... domesticarla.

-En ese caso...

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

100 por ciento mujer. 

Capítulo 3 -Quieras o no.

El maestro, tras analizar la situación, pidió la presencia de los zodiacos faltantes y les comentó su brillante plan...

-Debemos encontrar al hada para que vuelva a hechizar a Akito.

-Pero ya le dijimos que no nos molesta el cambio.

-No me refiero a su cuerpo. Cuando hallemos al hada, le pediremos que hechice a Akito para que ella sea dulce y tierna, digo, si pudo hacer lo anterior, lo demás no será problema.

Todos se miraron entre sí. La esperanza comenzó a brillar en sus ojos al menos hasta que Hiro se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo era el hada?

Al día siguiente, Shigure volvió a visitar a Akito.

-¡Hoooooola! -salta hasta donde está Akito- ¿Cómo amaneció la diosa favorita de los Sohmas?

Un florero que se estrelló en su frente le dió la respuesta.

-No tienes que ser tan agresiva conmigo -dijo tan pronto pudo levantarse- ¿Donde está la dulce Akito que todos queremos?

-Shigure, una palabra más y te saco a patadas.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Quiero platicar un poco contigo, por favor. Mira, hasta te traje un regalo.

Fuera del cuarto, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro y Momiji espiaban para descubrir la identidad del hada, pero Shigure no estaba cooperando mucho para obtener la informacion.

-Hatori¿por qué no le preguntaste tu directamente?

-Por que no me dijo en su momento y creo que aún está molesta conmigo.

El grito de guerra de Akito y un Shigure que escapaba a toda velocidad les dieron a entender que no iban a conseguir nada a ese paso.

-A ver -Hatori, armado de todo su valor, entró a la habitación- Akito, vine a tu chequeo médico. Por cierto ¿Por qué Shigure huyó despavorido?

-¿Quieres saber? -Akito le arrojó la caja de regalo que le trajera Shigure y al ver su contenido, Hatori comprendió perfectamente- ¿Qué piensa ese loco que soy?

-Supongo que solo te quiere "hacer feliz".

-Hatori, o te callas, o el que necesitará el chequeo serás tu. Y deja de verme.

-Es que... no tenía idea de que te gustaran los vestidos.

Akito llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que Ayame le hiciera el día anterior. Era verde menta con crema y encaje celeste.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ni uno, pero... Mejor te hago el chequeo y me ahorro mis comentarios.

-Gracias al cielo. Primero Kureno, luego Shigure y tuve que esperarte a tí.

-Por cierto¿cómo era el hada?

-¿Qué¿Acaso tu también quieres un cuerpo como este?

El médico trató de evitar cualquier actitud sospechosa, por lo que se refugió en su libreta.

-No. Es que ya analicé la situación, y lo del hada es lo único creíble. ¿Podrías decirme cómo era?

Akito le dio las carácteristicas de la hadita que le diera ese cuerpo.

-¿Celeste¿De ojos grandes¿Alas tornasol?

-No necesitas gritar¿o acaso estás sordo?

Cuando Hatori se aseguró de que los jovencitos tuvieran anotadas las indicaciones, se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a Akito.

-¿Por qué no usas lo que te regaló Shigure? Le daría una mejor vista a los vestidos...

De nueva cuenta se escuchó el grito de guerra de Akito y un par de "CLAP" Hatori salió con su cara bien cacheteada, pero Akito consideró sus palabras.

-Auch, ya ni por que le estoy dando por su lado.

Por otro lado, los jovencillos buscaban en cada ramita los indicios de vida de cualquier hada...

-¿En qué cabeza cabe que hallaremos un hada por estos rumbos? -Hiro ya había perdido la paciencia- ¿No sería más fácil hipnotizar a Akito?

-Vamos, yo tengo ganas de ver al hada -decía Momiji emocionado.

-Que tontería.

-Yo también quiero ver al hada -dijo una feliz Kisa.

-Ok, sigamos buscando a esa condenada hada ¬¬U

Con el maestro Kazuma y el resto de la banda...

-¿A donde vamos?

-A una boutique.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que necesitamos comprar pinturas, perfumes, accesorios y demás cosas para Akito.

-Eso lo sé maestro, pero ¿por qué vamos nosotros?

-Por que no sabemos cuantas cosas vayan a comprar Kagura, Tohru e Izusu ¬¬U

Tras una tediosa espera que incomodó hasta al maestro Kazuma, las chicas salieron con casi media tienda.

-No sabemos qué cosas le gusten más a Akito, así que compramos de todo

-¿Ahora sabes por qué, Kyo? ¬¬U

Total, el grupo se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la casa principal, pero no contaban con la presencia de...

-¿Tohru?

Hanamija y Outani.

-¿Que haces? No te hemos visto en lo que van de las vacaciones.

-Es que...

Todos los Sohmas le hicieron señas de "cortale" para que se desviaran y continuaran con sus asuntos.

-¿Kureno? -Arisa se percató de la presencia del chico e ignoró al resto- ¿Qué haces¿acaso cambiaste de trabajo?

-Me encargaron unas cosas, y mi familia y amigos me están ayudando.

-¿Le compraron media tienda o qué?

-Disculpen -interrumpió Izusu- pero tenemos un poco de prisa, si no es molestia.

-De acuerdo -habló por fin Hanamija- y echenle ganas, no necesitan al hada para lograr su objetivo.

Todos se quedaron con caras de O.OU, mientras que Akito decide salir de casa a presumir el trabajo de Ayame.

¿Encontrarán al hada?  
¿Qué pasará con los zodiacos?  
¿Akito se puso el "regalo" de Shigure?


	4. Chapter 4

**100 por ciento mujer.**

Nota inicial -Respecto a lo que han preguntado, las medidas de Akito (por que sé que se la quieren imaginar) están libres a su imaginación y los vestidos que Ayame le hice pondrían verdes de envidia a las mejores modelos del mundo (aunque tengan encaje, no son nada inocentes) Ok, aqui seguimos con el fic, gracias por seguirlo y tenerme tanta, pero tanta paciencia.

**Capítulo 4 y final -¿Akito¡AKITO!**

Como se dijo en el capítulo anterior, Akito salió de la casa principal sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero aún no vamos a esa parte.

Tras las misteriosas palabras de Hanajima, los Sohma y Tohru decidieron que sería mejor apurarse, ya que no sabían cuanto aguantarían Shigure y Hatori distrayendo a Akito.

-Oigan -preguntó Kyo a los pocos pasos- ¿Qué esos no son Hatori y Shigure? Se ven preocupados.

Rápidamente, la comitiva soltó todo lo que habían comprado (que fue aprovechado por las pobres chicas que iban pasando y se llevaron hasta los recibos de compra) y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Kazuma -¿que no se supone que iban a cuidar a Akito?

-Ella nos echó -se defendió Shigure- y estamos discutiendo como... ¿Akito?

Todos los demás voltearon hacia el punto que señaló Shigure.

Al fondo, se veía a Akito con cara de pocos amigos hablando con un misterioso sujeto, y pronto vieron como otros dos sujetos visiblemente armados salían de un auto, se acercaban a ella y la introducían en el auto del tipo y al instante arrancaba a gran velocidad.

-¡AHAAAAAAAH¡ESTÁN SECUESTRANDO A AKITO! -gritó sumamente preocupada Tohru.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos¿Y donde están las cosas que compramos?

-Calma chicos, tranquilizate Tohru, debemos...

-¡Acaban de secuestrar a Akito y usted quiere que nos calmemos? -interrumpió Shigure- ¿Qué tal si la venden a un pervertido, la obligan a hacer cosas obsenas o de plano la introducen en el bajo mundo de las drogas, el alcohol y la pr...?

-¿Y tú que hiciste aparte de salir corriendo al primer grito? -le siguió Hatori a la discusión- ¿No debiste intentar conversar con ella sin perturbarla?

-¡Oh¿Ahora yo soy el culpable?

Lo que ninguno de ellos imaginaba o que Kureno no recordaba, es que el misterioso sujeto era uno de los principales inversionistas y socio de Akito en cadenas internacionales, quien descubrió un problema de balance en las acciones y requería de la experiencia de Akito para solucionar el problema de manera que le trajera soluciones bipartitas en beneficio tanto de ellos como de sus demás accionistas. Pero el punto, no es este . es que los Sohmas estaban discutiendo trivialidades y justo en ese momento llegaron Kisa, Hiro y Momiji...

-¡Corran! Nos atacan las hadas!!!!!!! -gritó al borde del llanto Kisa.

Un mar de hadas de diversas características se acercaba con miradas furisosas hacia el grupo, o sea ellos, y estos, ni tardos ni perezosos, se desbandaron corriendo en cuanta dirección fuera posible para evitar más problemas.

-Puf, puf, Hatori¿qué haremos ahora¿Como salvaremos a Akito?

-Shigure, uno, hay que controlar a las hadas, dos, no sabemos quienes son esos sujetos y tres¡Deja de pisarme LA MANO!

Ambos hombres callaron al ver como las hadas vigilaban cada rincón.

-Esto es lo que haremos, necesitamos una distracción, entonces saldremos y buscaremos inmediatamente las posibles personas que hubieran querido hacerle daño a Akito.

-Bien¿quién hará la distracción?

Para toda respuesta, Hatori aventó a Shigure en medio de las hadas, y estas lo miraban amenzantes...

-¿DONDE ESTÁN EL MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE, LA CHIQUILLA SIMPLONA Y EL QUE SE VISTE DE MUJER?

-No lo sé, solo soy un pobre escritor que trata de ganarse la vida de forma decente.

-BUENO, PERO SI NOS ENTERAMOS QUE TIENES RELACIÓN ALGUNA CON ELLOS, TE CONVERTIREMOS EN UN RÁBANO.

Y las hadas se reunieron y siguieron su ronda de vigilancia. Shigure hizo una seña y Hatori salió y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa principal.

-Solo espero que no sea muy tarde y las hadas no hayan pescado a los demás.

Y en el momento en que apenas iban a entrar a la casa, se apareció el misterioso auto y el sujeto y Akito salieron de ahi con varios papeles en mano...

-Hatori, hazme un favor y ve por el maletín negro que se encuentra en el tercer estante del quinto fichero del cuarto de archivos dos y traeme la relación de accionistas. No tengo tu tiempo así que apresurate.

Ambos hombres se paralizaron. Hatori al instante reaccionó y casi al instante volvió con los documentos, mismos que Akito marcó varias veces e intercambió con el socio...

-Listo Hamaya. ¿Algo más?

-Es todo, le agradezco su ayuda, Sohma. Tiene mi completa disposición para lo que se ofrezca.

Tras despedirse, el sujeto se marchó y Shigure aún estaba paralizado y Akito se paró frente a él.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa?

-Akito... ¿no te habían secuestrado?

-Ese sujeto, Hayama, es de lo que más invierten en las acciones que benefician a la familia. Parte de mi deber es cuidar sus ingresos para que siga invirtiendo.

-Pe...

Y justo al instante, llegan el resto de los Sohma y Tohru seguidos de las hadas...

-¡DETENGAN A ESOS CRIMINALES!

-Auxilio, Akito, tu conoces a las hadas¡AYUDANOS!

Rápidamente, todos fueron rodeados por las miniaturas...

-¿POR QUÉ LOS DEFIENDES?

-Estimadas hadas¿se puede saber cuál es el problema con mi familia? Quizá podamos llegar a una solución que no termine en un baño de sangre.

-O.O

-ESOS CHIQUILLOS DESTRUYERON NUESTRO SALÓN DE REUNIONES¡EXIGIMOS JUSTICIA!

-¿solo por patear sin querer una ramita?

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-Tranquilas, hadas -impuso el orden Akito- Como jefa de la familia, me comprometo no solo a conseguirles no solo un salón de reunión nuevo, sino centro de recreación completo: un árbol con fuente para hadas.

Todas las hadas comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, mientras los demás presentes se sorprendían de verla actuando... así.

-¿CUÁL ES LA CONDICIÓN?

-Que le perdonen la vida a mi familia.

Las hadas volvieron a cuchichear y pronto llegaron a una conclusión.

-ESTÁ BIEN, PERO NOSOTRAS ESCOGEMOS EL ÁRBOL.

-Hadas, han hecho el mejor trato de sus vidas.

Y Akito estrechó su mano con la del hada líder.

**Varios días después...**

-No Ayame, no me pondré esto.

-Pero Akito, Mine se esforzó bastante para hacerte este hermoso traje de baño tipo bikini, es negro con celeste, combina con tu piel y cabello.

-Odio el calor, no iré a la playa.

-Pero Akito, le prometiste a Shigure que ibas a ir.

-No lo prometí. Él comenzó la alharaca, le dije que se largara pero siguio con el drama, entonces le dije "bien, iré allá pero cállate", en ningún momento dije "te prometo que iré a la playa contigo", la arena es molesta, el agua salada me irrita, el calor es insoportable...

-Bla bla bla -arremedo Ayame- bueno, pero te probarás las yutakas¿verdad?

Antes de que Akito le respondiera a Ayame, Shigure entró en el cuarto con OTRO regalo para Akito.

-¡Hola¿Cómo está la diosa favorita de todos?

Para toda respuesta, Akito le arrojó un cojín.

-¡Shigure! -lloró en bien actuado drama Ayame- Akito no se quiere poner esto -le enseña el traje de baño.

-¡Ayame! -gritó roja de vergüenza Akito.

-Vamos Akito, ponte lo que Mine y Ayame te trajeron, te verás muy sexy.

Akito movió de forma negativa la cabeza y se dirigió al jardín.

-Ayame¿me dejas a solas con Akito?

-Será un placer, Romeo, atácala -y Ayame se fue tarareando "Burbujas de amor"

Shigure, por su parte, rodeó a Akito con sus brazos.

-Me sorprende tu paciencia, Akito¿Cuando irás a decirles?

-Supongo que cuando ya no pueda ocultarlo. Aunque lo que realmente quiero saber es si es seguro.

-Akito¿no me digas que no lo quieres?

Ella se volteó y tomó una de las manos de Shigure.

-Lo quiero, si es que viene, tanto como te quiero a tí. Pero, si hay algo que realmente quiero, es que no le falte nada.

Shigure comenzó a reir por lo bajo, y tomó la cara de Akito con ternurá.

-¿Eso te preocupa? -procedió a besarla tiernamente- Te prometo, que desde este mismo instante, que te haré, los haré muy felices.

**FIN**

Gracias, muchas gracias a MiakaAnime, Inu-Lady, kitzu, Francis Otogawa, Ã®îë§nøÃlë de **forosdz**, y a lucimanga, samantha-miko, danger-zone, Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon y a a-grench de fanfiction, por sus valiosos comentarios y respuestas.


End file.
